DornGoku
by Riku Hana
Summary: Dornröschen, Dragonball Z, wo ist der Unterschied? Ihr wollts wissen? Dann lest!!!


Rikuchan:  
  
*in Dende's Palast*  
  
Erstmal zu euren Reviews. Ihr meintet, ich hÃ¤tte mitten in der Story aufgehÃ¶rt. Wolltet ihr etwa eine genaue Schilderung haben, wie Vegeta und Son Goku es miteinander treiben??? Dende, seid ihr versaut. Okay, lassen wir das.  
  
Ich hab in der Zwischenzeit die Kampfgruppe Z gekidnappt, Ã¤h, ich meine natÃ¼rlich wieder eingeladen. Sie haben sich mehr oder weniger bereit erklÃ¤rt DornrÃ¶schen zu spielen.  
  
^_________^  
  
Hier die Besetzungsliste:  
  
DornrÃ¶schen: Son Goku  
  
KÃ¶nig: Muten Roshi irgendwie ist er immer der KÃ¶nig, aba naja  
  
KÃ¶nigin: ChiChi armer Muten-Roshi  
  
Die guten Feen: Son Goten, Son Gohan zwei reichen  
  
Die bÃ¶se Fee: Bulma  
  
Prinz: Vegeta Sorry, aba ich liebe das Pairing Goku/Vegeta  
  
diverse Statisten: irgendwelche Menschen von der Erdewie gÃ¼tig ich doch bin. dabei wollten sie nicht meinen sÃ¼ÃŸen Vegeta hÃ¶ren und einen Teil ihrer Energie abgeben, um Boo zu erledigen. Ein GlÃ¼ck, dass Mr. Satan nichts anderes zu tun hatte und in der Welt der Kaiojins rumlungerte... und der Rest unserer Lieblinge  
  
BÃ¼hne hab ich auch. KostÃ¼me sind schon angezogen. Ach schnell noch ein Disclaimer:  
  
Weder die Figuren noch das MÃ¤rchen gehÃ¶rt mir. Geld verdien ich (leider) auch nicht.  
  
Vorhang auf!  
  
Es waren einmal ein KÃ¶nig und eine KÃ¶nigin. Sie wÃ¼nschten sich sehnlichst ein Kind.  
  
Muten Roshi:  
  
Endlich was, was mir auch Spass macht!  
  
ChiChi:  
  
Vergiss es du Lustmolch!  
  
*gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Als sie dieses Kind bekamen, veranstalteten sie ein Fest.  
  
Muten Roshi:  
  
Wo sind die sÃ¼ÃŸen Dinger?  
  
ChiChi:  
  
*gibt ihm erneut eine Kopfnuss*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Alle im Reich kamen zum Fest. Alle, ausser die bÃ¶se Fee Bulma. Die drei guten Feen waren gekommen, um Son Goku, wie der Beng... Ã¤h Junge hieÃŸ, etwas zu wÃ¼nschen. Sie sammelten die namekkianischen Dragonballs und sagten zum heiligen Drachen gomen, ich hab mir leider nicht gemerkt, wie der von Namekk hieÃŸ:  
  
Son Goten:  
  
Ich wÃ¼nsche, dass Son Goku der StÃ¤rkste auf Erden wird.  
  
Der heilige Drache:  
  
Der Wunsch sei erfÃ¼llt.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Ich wÃ¼nsche, dass er der...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
...Attraktivste auf Erden wird.  
  
Der heilige Drache:  
  
Auch dieser Drache sei dir gewÃ¤hrt.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Hey, ich war dran mit WÃ¼nschen. Ich wÃ¼nsche, dass...  
  
Bulma:  
  
*kommt mit den sieben Dragonballs der Erde angerannt*  
  
Stop!  
  
*ruft Shelongg*  
  
Ihr habt mich nicht eingeladen, das gibt Rache!!!  
  
Muten Roshi:  
  
*zu ChiChi*  
  
Warum haben wir sie nicht eingeladen?  
  
ChiChi:  
  
Weil sie mich immer Ã¤rgert! Sagt, ich wÃ¤r alt! Dabei ist sie viel Ã¤lter!  
  
Muten Roshi:  
  
Frauen und das Alter.  
  
ChiChi:  
  
*gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss*  
  
Bulma:  
  
Ich wÃ¼nsche, dass Son Goku an seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag so viel iÃŸt, dass er stirbt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
ChiChi:  
  
*wie alle anderen sweatdropped*  
  
Sie kann doch nicht einfach meinen Son Goku verwÃ¼nschen!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Soviel, dass er stirbt? Geht das Ã¼berhaupt? Ich mein, wir sprechen hier von Son Goku!!! Sein Magen ist ein Fass ohne Boden!!! Und das sieht man ihm gemeinerweise noch nicht mal an!  
  
Bulma:  
  
Na dann stirbt er eben an einer Trillerpfeife. Guckt nicht so, mir fÃ¤llt auf die Schnelle nichts anderes ein.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Okay, das lassen wir so einfach mal durchgehen.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Was machen wir jetzt???  
  
Piccolo:  
  
Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt von mir? Da muss man sich ja schÃ¤men als dein Lehrer!  
  
ChiChi:  
  
Was soll er denn von dir bitteschÃ¶n gelernt haben?! Du hast ihn ja immer vom Lernen abgehalten! Immer sollte er kÃ¤mpfen!  
  
Der heilige Drache:  
  
Ihr habt noch einen Wunsch frei.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Genau, ich wÃ¼nsche, dass...  
  
Pool:  
  
...Son Goku nicht stirbt, wenn er eine Trillerpfeife benutzt, sondern nur in einen tiefen Schlaf fÃ¤llt und erst wieder aufwacht, wenn er von der groÃŸen Liebe seines Lebens wachgekÃ¼sst wird.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Was macht Pool plÃ¶tzlich hier?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Es muss ja nicht gleich die groÃŸe Liebe sein. Solange es im Bett klappt, reicht auch ein x-beliebiger Prinz.  
  
Pool:  
  
Wieso unbedingt Prinz?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Weil der Geld hat und fÃ¼r Son Goku nur das Beste gut genug sein soll.  
  
Pool:  
  
Stimmt.  
  
Der heilige Drache:  
  
Auch dieser Wunsch sei euch erfÃ¼llt.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
*schmoll*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Obwohl so das UnglÃ¼ck abgewendet wurde, wurden alle Trillerpfeifen im Land verbrannt und die restlichen Spiele der Fussball-WM nach Korea verlegt. Man wollte halt auf Nummer sicher gehen. Die Jahre gingen ins Land und Son Goku wurde zu einem attraktiven, starken Mann. Zu seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag waren seine Eltern ausser Haus. ChiChi brauchte eine neue Bratpfanne, da sie mit der alten zu fest zugeschlagen hatte. Muten Roshi hatte sie mitgenommen, um die Pfannen gleich zu testen. Es muss ja die richtige GrÃ¶ÃŸe fÃ¼r ihn sein. Son Goku streifte durch das Schloss und kam in einen Raum, den er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Als er sich dort umsah, fiel ihm ein kleiner Gegenstand aus Plastik ins Auge.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Was ist das?  
  
*Bulma erscheint*  
  
Kannst du mir sagen, was das ist?  
  
Bulma:  
  
Das ist eine Trillerpfeife.  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Was ist eine Trillerpfeife?  
  
Bulma:  
  
Na das, was du in der Hand hÃ¤lst.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Ach so. Und was macht man damit?  
  
Bulma:  
  
Man nimmt das ein Ende in den Mund...  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Ach, das ist was zu essen!  
  
*steckt sich die Pfeife in den Mund und schluckt sie runter. Dann fÃ¤llt er auf das Bett, welches hinter ihm steht*  
  
Bulma:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Meine Rache ist perfekt!!!  
  
*verschwindet*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Son Goku fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf und mit ihm das ganze Schloss. So konnte auch keiner die Dornenhecke schneiden, weshalb sie bald das ganze Schloss Ã¼berwucherte. Eines Tages landete ein Raumschiff vor dem Palast. Eine TÃ¼r Ã¶ffnete sich und heraus kam:  
  
Vegeta:  
  
HÃ¶rt zu Erdlinge! Ich bin Vegeta! Prinz der Sayajins! Euer Planet ist langweilig und deshalb werde ich auch gleich weiterfliegen. Aber mein Raumschiff hat keinen Treibstoff mehr, also werdet ihr jetzt volltanken, sonst spreng ich euren Planeten in die Luft!  
  
Dende:  
  
Du schreist dir hier umsonst die Lunge aus dem Leib. Hier schlafen alle.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Na und, dann wecken wir sie halt.  
  
Dende:  
  
Sie wachen erst auf, wenn jemand Son Goku weckt.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Und warum ist das noch nicht geschehen?  
  
Dende:  
  
Na, weil alle schlafen, Baka!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
NENN MICH NICHT BAKA; DU BAKA!!! Ausserdem schlÃ¤fst du ja nicht! Du kannst ja mein Raumschiff volltanken!  
  
Dende:  
  
Sonst noch was? Und was krieg ich dafÃ¼r?  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Ich lasse den Planeten ganz.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ich hÃ¤tte da nen Vorschlag.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Ach ja?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Dende tankt das Raumschiff und du weckst Son Goku.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Na gut.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Versprochen?  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Jaja, versprochen.  
  
*stapft in das Schloss und rupft nebenbei die Rosen. Bleibt vor Son Goku stehen*  
  
Ist das Son Goku?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Na dann mal los.  
  
*holt tief Luft*  
  
AUFWACHEN DU SCHLAFMÃœTZE!!!! BEWEG DEINEN HINTERN AUS DEM BETT!!!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ã„h, Vegeta? Du muÃŸt ihn wachkÃ¼ssen.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
HÃ„H??? Kann mir das denn keiner vorher sagen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ist doch jetzt egal. KÃ¼ss ihn einfach. Schliesslich hast du es versprochen.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Wer sagt dir, dass Saiyajins ihr Wort halten?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Kannst du dich an unser erstes Treffen siehe Aschenvegeta erinnern? Wo ich gesagt hab, dass ich, wenn ich will, dich zum Squaredance bringe? Allein dadurch, dass ich die Autorin bin?  
  
Vegeta:  
  
*grumel*  
  
Na gut, ich kÃ¼ss ihn. Kami sama, wie entwÃ¼rdigend.  
  
*kÃ¼sst Son Goku auf die Wange*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Mensch, auf den MUND!!!!  
  
Vegeta:  
  
Auf den Mund???  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Bist du dich mal auskekst!  
  
*schnappt sich Vegeta und zerrt ihn auf sein Bett*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Sollte er eigentlich nicht schlafen? Egal, Hauptsache, sie kÃ¼ssen sich. ??? Irgendwie sind die beiden schon wieder nackt. Zufall? Ich glaube nicht.  
  
OWARI  
  
wenn ihr jetzt meint, dass die Fic noch nicht fertig ist, dann will ich wissen, was ihr bitte noch lesen wollt!!! ne yaoi??? kÃ¶nnt ich euch liefern... mÃ¼sst nur sagen, dass ihr sie wollt.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
*steht plÃ¶tzlich hinter Rikuchan*  
  
Yaoi? Doch nicht etwa mit uns?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wenn das die Leser wollen...  
  
Son Goku:  
  
Vegeta? Komm wieder ins Bett.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
*hÃ¼pft wieder ins Bett*  
  
also, schreibt fleiÃŸig reviews!!! 


End file.
